Don't look at me, I'm just here for fun
by NakaruSoul
Summary: "Geez woman, are you still upset about the butt thing? I told you I was sorry." Galen said as he easily dodges an attack that would've skewered his heart as the Second Sister continues to shout obscenities at him. OC/SI in Galen Marek's body.


Be calm.

Remember that there is no emotion, there is peace.

That is the first line of the Jedi Code that he can recall.

Yeah right. How the kriff is he suppose to be calm when he had just woken up in some force forsaken train in a completely different universe when he's suppose to be sound asleep back in his comfy bed at home?

Worse part is, he's not even in his own body anymore. He can tell that much by looking a his reflection on a metal surface in front of him. He stares at an unfamiliar yet familiar look face for a minute, trying to figure out just where he has seen this face before as well as keeping his emotions clamped down so he doesn't draw attention to himself from the other passengers in the train.

_Wait, isn't this the guy from the Force Unleashed?_ He thought with his mouth slightly opening in daunting realization as he finally figured out why his new face looked so familiar. _What's his name again? I believe it's Starkiller or something._ The guy thought in confusion.

He look down to his body and saw that he's wearing so kind ugly looking poncho that matches the rest of the people here. Underneath it however, is some kind of black suit, the one that Starkiller would wear after his escape from a cloning base during the second game. The only thing missing is the Imperial insignia that's suppose to be on his attached onto his arm.

He was visibly disappointed when he realized that he doesn't have any weapons on him after checking himself for any items on his person. _Well, this is a load of bantha dung._ He grumbled internally as he realize that he's completely defenseless at the moment. _If you're going to put me in a body of an overpowered character and toss me into an unknown world, you could at least arm me with something. Kirffing dastard._ He mentally groused to whatever higher being that had sent him here in the first place.

He also hates the fact that he can't swear properly anymore. Any attempts to use the 'f' word automatically translate into kriff for some inane reason and other swears will get translated as well. Probably because it's the will of the force or something. _Well, kriff you too __F__orce! _He growled to himself, making a few of the people near him to subtly move away from the crazy fellow. Yeah, he pretty upset that that his head is shaven now. He liked having hair thank you very much.

The loose metal parts around him seem to rattle slightly in response to his irritation and he noticed it rather easily. Thankfully, no one else did because they weren't close enough to. _Was that t__he Force?_ He wondered. He is in the body of someone who's arguably the most powerful force adept to ever exist so it's quite possible that he could use it too.

He took a deep breath and calm himself down, not really wanting to let his emotions take control of him if that's the case. From what little he knows of the Star Wars universe, the Force responded to emotions so he didn't want nor need to make a commotion to draw attention to himself right now. Oddly enough he's actually not freaking out as much as he thought he would for someone being suddenly displaced into a different universe. Small miracles he guess.

After he managed to calm down, he decide to properly take in his situation and started looking around.

So far, all he knows is that he's in some kind of dirty looking train with some other passengers, some of which are Aliens. For some strange reason, he doesn't feel surprise to see them nor freaked out by out weird they looked. In fact, the sight of those Aliens felt normal to him, almost like he's used to seeing them already.

_Come on, think. There's gotta be something to here to tell what universe that I'm in. _He thought to himself as he tries scanning for something familiar to clue him in to his location. Just because he's in the body of someone from Star Wars doesn't necessary mean he's in the same Universe. There has been plenty of cases where people gets transported to different worlds inside the bodies of people from another different world after all.

Where the hell he is and where the train is heading are the questions that are the most prominent in his mind right now.

Then his eyes landed on two figures sitting by themselves on the many benches hanging on the side of the train compartment. One of them is a species that he doesn't know the name of while the other is a redhead human male that's currently laying against the wall, sound asleep.

He really don't know why but that human feel very familiar to him. Aside from that there's also this feeling that he's important somehow.

Just as he contemplated on walking over to talk to those two, the train suddenly shook and the human woke up with a start. Everyone in the train seemed confused as the train slowly comes to a halt and a sense of foreboding seem to grip at his heart. This entire situation seem too familiar.

Then, the doors suddenly opened and in walks two guys in white armor. Both of them are carrying some kind of futuristic rifles in their hands. "Everybody up. Identifications ready." One of them ordered.

_Those are Stormtroopers alright. It's official, I'm in Star Wars._ He thought with a grimace as he watch other people getting confused and those who were sitting were getting up from their seats. Then the daunting realizing hits. He finally recalls why everything seem so familiar and who that human is.

He manages to keep his calm however and started preparing a plan. If things are going the way he thinks it's going then he'll need to be very prepared when things starts to get hairy.

He watch one of the Stormtrooper walk down the aisle before his eyes dart around to see if there's anything he could pick up. He spotted some kind of loose metal pipe attached onto the wall and nodded to himself slightly. _It'll do, just about the right length too._ He's got a plan right now. It's a dumb plan but it's better than nothing.

"Move out and line up." The Stormtrooper told them and everyone started doing as they're told.

"It's probably just another contraband inspection." He heard someone said as they started to leave. He started moving as well but made sure to swipe the pipe from the wall and hid it under his poncho while the Stormtroopers attention was on the other passengers.

When he got out, he was immediately assault by the rain and noticed a pair of black variant Stormtroopers standing guard outside the door. _Okay, seeing these guys in person is way more intimidating._ He thought in worry. He's not worried about the white variants because everyone knows those guys can't hit their targets for the life of them. The black ones however, the Purge Troopers, they are more of a creditable threat.

As he continue to walk, two ships seem to come into view and made their landing near them. Once the ships landed, two individuals dressed in black exited their transport. Like before, one of them is an alien whose species name eludes him while the other is completely humanoid and wearing a black helmet. Oh, and a cape. Let's not forget about the cape. It's rather badass looking but rather impractical in his opinion.

_They're called Inquisitors right?_ He thought as he lined up with the rest of the passengers as the two obviously evil individuals approach them. He made sure to stand right next to the obvious protagonist of this story to increase his chances of surviving this place, hoping that his plot armor will rub off on him and keep his butt alive for the foreseeable future. With both of them standing together, he noticed that the redhead is just a bit shorter than he is.

Everyone looked confused and worried at their appearance, not that he blames them. No one expects the Spanish inquisition after all. He easily noticed the soldiers all moving to surround them as the one with the helmet asked a question to one of the Purge trooper. "Is this all of them?"

"Yes, Second Sister." The trooper replied dutifully.

The Second Sister turn her gaze over to the people that were lined up and started a speech. "We seek a dangerous fugitive." She began and he noticed that the other one that came with her started walking away. "This is no common anarchist but a devotee of the treasonous Jedi Order." He could see the redhead next to him getting very nervous at her words.

He suddenly got a feeling that no one is looking at him right now and he believed it. How or why he got that feeling he doesn't know. The Force maybe? Either way, he's not about to waste his chance by looking at the gift horse in the mouth.

"Get ready to run." He whispers to the redhead, earning a shocked and confused look from him that he ignored. He quickly turn to the other guy next to him, some blue skinned Alien and pass the pipe over. "Here, hold this for me for a bit will ya?" He politely asked as he press the pipe onto the Alien's hand. He looked very confused but immediately turn his attention back to the approaching Second Sister once she got near them.

"Failure to over this _traitor _will result in a charge of sedition." The woman said before moving away. "Turn yourselves in, or everyone present will face summary execution." The moment she finishes her sentence, every purge trooper in the area raised their weapons at the people from the train.

Predictably, everyone backpedaled in fear as weapons were pointed at them. He saw that the Alien guy next to the redhead was thinking of doing something. Wait no, he felt something coming from him as well. He can't quite put it into words on what he's feeling. It's almost as if the Alien is steeling himself to do something and he knows that he's not going to survive it too. Well, considering he knew just exactly what the Alien's about to do, it's not that hard to tell why.

_Wel__l__, now's a good time as any._ He thought as he steels himself with grim determination to survive.

"That guy has a lightsaber!" He shouted out with false fear in his voice as he pointed at the blue Alien. While he's doing so, he jumped away and landed right next to the redhead as everyone turn around to look at the blue Alien.

The redhead just looked plain confused at the unexpected development. The other passengers looked shocked and terrified but none more so than the blue Alien himself as he had a deer in headlights look on his face and holding up the pipe up in his hand for everyone to see.

The Troopers and Inquisitors all turn their attention and weapons at the man while the other passengers were quick to disperse away from the blue Alien in fear of getting caught in the crossfire.

Troopers were shouting for everyone to stop but no one listened as they were too busy running for their lives to register their commands.

In the ensuing chaos, he took this chance and start pulling the redhead away. "Run!" He hissed into the redhead's ear as he dragged him towards the cliff that he would originally be thrown off from.

"Huah?" He let out a confused sound as he was dragged away but manages to get himself together and started running alongside him. "Who the- wait! That's a cliff!" He made a very obtuse observation while in the middle of asking a question.

"I know, trust me!" He growled as he continue to drag the redhead by the collar.

"Stop them!" He heard the Second Sister ordered and somehow, he felt like she's directing the order at them. That feeling came true as blaster bolts started flying past them moments later.

Most of them missed but a few came dangerously close to hitting them during their mad sprint to the cliff but they made it there unscathed. Then with a hard tug, he dragged the redhead off the cliff with him just in time to miss a flying red helicopter blade flying past just where they were standing as they plummet towards the train tracks below.

The redhead let out a scream as they fell while he kept his mouth shut and gritted his teeth for the impact that's to come. _Please be there!_ He prayed mentally as fear gripped his heart, wondering if he'll get the timing wrong because of his interference. His worrying was for naught as a train suddenly appeared on the track and they ram right through the roof.

**-0-**

"Agh...that hurts." Cal Kestis, a Padawan of the Jedi Order, groaned out as he slowly got up from the floor. He was feeling pain all over his body from the fall while his emotions were in complete turmoil after today's events. It has been an emotional train ride for him that starts from anxiousness after using the Force to save Prauf from falling to his death, to worry when the train suddenly stops for no reason and to fear when he saw the Purge Troopers and Inquisitors. Then after that, it was a haze of confusion and panic when the person standing next to him whispered to him and then started dragging him away once things erupted into chaos.

Cal look to the side and saw that said guy in question was laying on the ground next to him groaning in obvious pain.

He has no idea who he is but the Guild issued poncho that he's wearing seem to indicate he's someone from the Scrapper Guild. There are so many questions running through his mind right now, most of which are about his mysterious savior.

He was about to ask some questions when suddenly, someone spoke up. "Hold it! Don't move."

He turn his attention to the source of the voice and saw two Stormtroopers with their weapons pointed at him coming his way. Cal slowly got up and put his hand towards his lightsaber hanging on his waist. "How'd you two get here?" The Trooper questioned, sounding surprised at their presence as he got closer.

"Easy now." Cal said, his body getting tensed in preparation to strike if necessary. Though seeing how he's being haunted now, he may very well have to kill to escape.

"Well, if you would could just look upwards, you can clearly see that we both fell in here." The guy who helped him spoke up and Cal turn around to see that he's sitting on the ground and pointing at the ceiling.

Both Troopers simultaneously look upwards at where he's pointing and the guy acted. "Now!" He shouted and quickly throw a piece of debris on the floor at the Trooper standing further away from the one in front of him.

The debris struck true at the Trooper's helmet, causing him to stagger with a grunt from the impact and causing the other one to turn around to look at his partner.

Cal took the opening provided by the stranger and press the button on his lightsaber. With the signature snap-hiss, a blue blade emerged from the hilt and he quickly swung it down at the Trooper and striking him down. Cal quickly move on to the other one and soon they were both dead, leaving him and the stranger alone. For now.

"Hey, nice work there." The other guy said as he got up. "For a moment there I thought for sure you would hesitate and get us both killed."

Cal turn to face the guy as he deactivated his lightsaber. He wasn't worried about him attacking him right now and his limited connection to the Force seem to tell him that he can be trusted somehow. Besides, if he had the intention to harm him then he never would've help him get away from the Inquisitors in the first place. "Why did you help me?" He asked the most prominent question in his mind.

"The Force works in mysterious ways." He deadpanned. "And it apparently told me to save your butt so I did."

"The Force? Are you a Jedi?" Cal asked with a bit of hope blossoming in his heart. It has been 5 years since the purge and he was beginning to think that he's the only one left alive from the Jedi Order.

"What? Kriff no. Who the hell wants to be a virgin forever." The guy easily dashes Cal's budding hope. "Besides, I'd be a terrible Jedi with how lazy I am anyway."

"I-I see. Then you're a Force Adept." Cal stated, sounding a bit sad. It's not that weird for there to be other Force-sensitives that aren't Jedi or Sith. There are plenty of examples out there where people uses the Force in their own way and form their own groups or sects.

"Guess so. Anyway, we best be moving. The longer we stay here, the more time that they'll have to trap us." The guy said as he move to pick up the blaster rifle from one of the trooper. "I sealed my fate with yours when I helped you so we'll have to work together if we want to get out of this."

"Right." Cal agrees with a nod. "My name is Cal Kestis." He introduces himself and held out a hand. "What's yours?"

The guy looked at the outstretched hand of his for a moment before grabbing it with a shake. "Galen. Galen Marek. Nice to meet you, partner."

**-0-**

_Okay, what the hell?_ Galen thought to himself in confusion as he let go of Cal's hand. That wasn't the name that he was trying to say. He was trying to say his own name but it came out completely different. It was as though the words that were coming out of his lips were warped when they came out of his lips. Does this mean he can't say his real name anymore?

"Do you have a plan then?" Cal asked, knocking Galen out of his musing. "I'd imagine that the entire battalion stationed on Bracca will be out looking for us now."

Putting the thought of not being able to use his real name aside, Galen briefly wondered how he should go about explaining what they should do without sounding like a crazy person. "Trust in the Force." He deadpanned. Yeah, the Jedi just love to use that excuse don't they?

Cal just looked at him incredulously. "You don't have one do you." That came out more like a statement of fact than a question.

"Nope. But I'm sure everything will work out so let's take this one step at a time. First things first, we gotta stop the train and in order to do that, we need to reach the front." Galen said as he hoist the rifle on his shoulder.

"Well, it's better than nothing I guess." Cal sighed.

"Great. Ladies first." Galen gesture at the door with a smile.

"Why me?" Cal asked, sounding somewhat miffed. From being told to go first or being called a lady, Galen wouldn't know.

"Well you're the one with the lightsaber. All I have is this blaster so it makes sense that you're the vanguard while I'm the support." Galen explained a matter of factly.

Cal merely nodded in understanding. "Can't refute that. So do you know how to use that at all?"

Galen looked at the rifle in his hands and instantly realized something very important. He doesn't know how to use it. "Sure thing." He lied instead. How hard could it be? Just point it at the enemy and pull the trigger right?

"Alright then. Stay close." Cal said as he move to the door and Galen followed close behind.

They moved out into the rain and instantly saw two Stormtroopers standing in their way.

"Hey, have you ever wondered why we're here?" One of the trooper asked.

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean- Wait. I'm getting a transmission." The other one replied and Cal rush forward to deal with them while Galen did what he could and started blasting away.

Once the two are dealt with Cal spun around to face Galen. "I thought you said you knew how to use it."

"I did." Galen replied shiftily.

Cal gestured at the hole in the ground a bit away from where he's standing. "Your shots weren't even remotely close to the target." Cal stated in annoyance.

"Hey! I said I could use it but I never said that I was any good with it." Galen defended his poor aiming skills as he cross his arms with a huff. "Anyway, incoming." He casually nodded towards the two troopers appearing on top of the train compartment.

Cal was quick to lift his lightsaber into a defensive stance and started deflective their shots back at them. With them both down, the door in front of them suddenly opened to show more troopers. They both rush into the compartment and this time Galen actually helped and shot his blaster at them, actually managing to kill one of them before Cal dispatched the rest.

They continue to make their way towards the exit and was met with a gunship flying over.

"Woah no. Need cover." Cal stated the obvious and ran to hide behind some cargo while Galen stick close behind. They got there just in time as the Gunship started lighting the place up.

"Move in between burst." Galen told him and started running out of cover when the gunship stopped firing. Cal quickly follows him and soon they are racing to reach the next piece of cover before the gunship could fire again.

The both continued to weave past the gunfire from the ship and soon reach the next compartment where it'll provide them with a bit of safety from the gunship. They were both panting from the sprinting that they did and it was when they were trying to catch their breath did they hear someone speak. "They're here! I'm ready for you, traitors!"

They both look up to see a Scout Trooper with a riot baton coming their way. Poor fellow didn't even made two steps before the gunship light him up, thinking that he's the enemy.

"Do they not have any identification targeting system or something?" Galen muttered out.

"I don't think they care." Cal said sadly. "All the Empire cares about is the extermination of Jedi and maintaining control over the galaxy. If they need to throw away the lives of their soldiers then they'll gladly do it so long as they complete their mission."

Galen move on ahead and pick up the baton from the ground. He frowned when he felt the weight of the weapon in his hand. It felt wrong to him somehow but he can't tell why. Oh well, at least he has a close range option now so it's better than nothing. He kept the baton on his waist and hold his rifle at the ready.

"Right, let's keep moving." He said and Cal quickly follows.

They were about to step into the next section of the train before the Gunship made another sweep, lighting up the area in front of them and hitting the coupling. There were small explosions and the section in front of them started separating and gaining distance.

"They shot the coupling out." Cal commented as he stare at the wreckage in front of them.

"We'll need to climb then. How's your parkour skills?"

"What's parkour?" Galen questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind. Just start climbing." Galen rolled his eyes and move on ahead.

They were moving carefully, trying to reach the next part of the train as quickly as they could even after the train seem to lose it's hold on the rail. They were almost thrown off but they managed to hold on somehow and continue to climb into a compartment.

They kept on going until they had to climb out of the compartment in order to continue. It was there did they had another encounter with the gunship again.

Cal froze in his tracks as the gunship hover menacingly in front of him while Galen just seem impressed at the design of the ship. "Say Cal, can you block it's shots with your lightsaber?" He questioned the young Padawan.

Cal mutely shake his head, wondering how the hell he could even sound so carefree right now.

"Eh, guess you can't be good at everything." Galen said as he patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Anyway, heads up." He nodded to the side.

Cal look towards where he's nodding and saw a much larger ship coming their way and opened fire at the gunship, knocking it off the air. Cal was surprised and feeling very relieved that the gunship was no longer pointing it's guns at him. Then his surprise turned into confusion as the other ship flew close to them and it's door opened.

There was a dark skinned human woman standing right at the entrance. "We're here to help." She shouted towards them.

"Who are you?!" Cal shouted back.

"No time! Keep moving! We'll pick you up when we can." She said before the door closed and the ship flew off before being chased by another ship.

"See Cal, I told you that things will work out on it's own. There's someone here to save us." Galen said happily, feeling rather relieved to see the Mantis coming to the rescue.

"Yeah, but who are they and how did they know where to find us?" Cal couldn't help but be suspicious as it's all too much of a coincidence.

"It's the will of the Force." Galen deadpanned before moving away from where they're standing. "Even if they can't exactly be trusted right now do we really have a choice? Come on, if we want to continue debating the merit of accepting the woman's aid, I'd rather do it somewhere safer than a cargo compartment hanging by it's coupling."

"Good point." Cal quickly agrees and followed him.

They continue to move quickly until they reach the section of the train that's not in danger of falling off the rails. It was there did they encounter quite a few cannon fodder that wants to stop them.

It was there did Cal showed his skills to clear the way. Using the force to slow down enemies before dealing with them and deflecting blaster bolts in the process. Galen however, was merely content to take potshots at the soldiers that were shooting at them from another train that's running parallel to theirs.

He found out that it's quite easy to dodge their shots as something seem to warn him just when and where they're coming. His aim was getting a lot better and he actually manage to clear them all without Cal's assistance.

Just as they reach the next compartment, they noticed that they only way through it is up the roof. They climb up just a ship flew past their heads.

"Oh, this can't be good." Cal muttered as the ship turn around and started bombing the rail.

"Hang on!" Galen shouted as the entire train started to go down. Due to the elevation, they started sliding down rapidly.

**-0-**

_I'm gonna die!_ Cal screamed mentally as they slid down the train. In front of them was dead end and even if there still more part of the train that they could slide down from, the entire thing is still falling down from Force knows how high in the air.

"Wooo!" Galen's voice cried out happily and Cal snapped his head around to see the other male grinning with glee shinning in his eyes as he slide down alongside him. The only noticeable difference between them was that he's sliding on his feet while Cal was flat on his back. He looked like he's enjoying this, that crazy son of a bantha.

_That guy's insane._ Cal concluded. There's a lot that he find weird about his new partner. First off, he felt and acted completely detached. He felt nothing when he killed the troopers trying to kill them and he seem to regard everything as though it was just a game to him.

Then there's his Force signature. It's powerful, very powerful that even his limited connection to the Force could easily sense it. But even so, he has yet to show any usage in the Force at all aside from being able to dodge blaster bolts with relative ease.

_Just who is this person?_ Cal thought. But still, there simply wasn't any time for him to ponder that question for too long as they about to reach the end of the train.

"Look!" Galen shouted as he point at the approach ship that they had saw earlier.

The ship came close to the falling train and it's door opened and that they woman was there again on the extended ramp. "Jump now!" She shouted and they did.

Galen easily landed the ramp but Cal wasn't that lucky as he could only reach the edge and grabbed onto it. His heart was pounding rapidly as he struggle to pull himself up.

"Cal! Grab on." Galen shouted as he grab onto his hands. Cal felt relieved when he was being pulled up from the edge.

"No!" the woman cried out moments before the ship was stuck by incoming fire, shaking it violently.

Galen lost his grip during the shaking and Cal found himself plummeting down. "Cal!" Galen cried out as he fell.

Cal hit a floating platform on his way down and manages to latch onto a floating droid that slowed his descend enough that he managed to reach the platform down below safely.

He landed with a roll and got back up just in time to see a ship coming in for a landing.

Just as Cal was busy staring at the ship, a loud crash resounded from behind him, shaking the platform that he's standing on and causing him to jump in surprise. He quickly spun around, lightsaber in hand and stopped short in activating it when he saw that Galen was there. He was kneeling on the metal ground that's badly bend from his impact.

"Hoooo boy. Didn't think that would work." Galen said with a shaky voice.

"Did you jump off the ship?" Cal asked him incredulously.

"Yep." He replied as though nothing was wrong with that.

"Why? And how'd you survive falling from that height?"

"The Force wills it?" He offered with a shrug. "Most of what I just did was pure instincts though."

There was a thunk coming from behind him again and Cal quickly turn back around just in time to see the Second Sister finishing her landing. "It's not nice to ignore someone you know." She said as she ignited her lightsaber, the red blade gave off an eerily glow in the dark as she slowly approach them.

Cal quickly got into his stance as he gulped. He knows that he's utter outmatch right now but he can't see a way out so the only thing he can do is fight to survive.

"I recognize that stance." The Inquisitor noted with a cheerful tone. "Perhaps you've had some training after a-." she was interrupted when they both heard a blaster being fired and a bolt flew her way.

It was deflected easily.

Cal turn his head to look at Galen and saw that he was pointing the rifle at the Second Sister, smoke still emitting from the barrel. Galen met his gaze and shrugged before toss the rifle aside and reach for the baton on his waist, holding it in his hand.

"That was quite rude of you. Don't you know that it's considered disrespectful to interrup-" The Inquisitor was interrupted yet again when Galen toss the baton at her. The weapon was sliced in half and landed on the ground with smoke coming from the middle. This time, Cal can feel the anger coming from the Inquisitor as she regard Galen with a growl. Cal has no doubt that she's glaring at his partner beneath that helmet of hers.

"Well I've tried." Galen said nonchalantly with another shrug. "Good luck Cal, you're going to need it." He told him before walking off to the side, leaving him and the Inquisitor to face off against each other.

"You're not going to help me!?" Cal cried out in surprise.

"How? Blasters will just be deflected and getting close to her is just plain suicide for me without a lightsaber of my own." He pointed out.

"That's..." Cal stopped short, realizing that he's right.

But he didn't have to wonder for long as the Inquisitor lunged in for a strike. Cal quickly blocked her attack and was surprised to find so much power behind her it. He backpedaled a bit from the force of her attack but managed to hold his ground and tried to counterattack.

They exchanged blows with Cal trying his best to defend himself while the Inquisitor tried to get past his defenses. Cal was in a panic as he was having a hard time keeping up with the Inquisitor's flurry of strikes. The came too quickly and was very strong as well. He could feel the bones in his arms being rattled with each attack blocked.

"First I will strike you down. Then, I'll deal with that friend of yours." The Second Sister said as she bring her lightsaber in an overhead swing. Cal quickly rolled out of the way and tried to get back up quickly. But he proved to be a bit too slow as he was hit with a Force push from the Inquisitor and was flung away.

Cal let out a groan as he tries to get back up only to realize that he had lost his lightsaber while he was sent flying. He look around and saw that it was a good distant away. He was about to run and get it but a kick to his stomach sent him to the ground again.

"Agh!" He cried out as the Second Sister's foot slam onto his back, pinning him in place.

"This is the end for you Padawan." She stated as she held her lightsaber above her head.

Cal's eyes widen and he reach his arm out towards his lightsaber. He poured every ounce of concentration he has into willing it to fly to his hand. But in the end, nothing happened as his weapon lay still on the floor and Cal let out a gasp of despair. He had lost most of his Force powers years ago and he had hoped that it would at least return as a miracle from the Force itself as his life is about to end.

"What's this? Unable to use the Force I see." The Second Sister noted. "Most curious. Oh well, no point in wondering why considering that you'll be dead soon."

Cal continue to stare at his saber in the distance as despair began to fill his heart. _Is this it? Am I going to die here?_

There was nothing he could do to get out. Hitting the Inquisitor on the other leg would be useless and all it'll accomplish is to make her bring her lightsaber down faster. He can use the Force to slow her down but he doesn't have the leverage to remove the foot planted onto his back. He was about to close his eyes and accept his fate but then, he noticed something.

His lightsaber was rattling on it's own.

_Huh?_ He thought in confusion and his reaction seem to clue the Second Sister in that something was up and she quickly turn to look at what he's looking at.

The lightsaber instantly flew towards his hand just as the Inquisitor turn his attention away from him. _What the?_ Cal wondered as he grab onto his weapon. He wasn't the one who did it so how did it suddenly fly back to his hand? Cal push aside his confusion as he realize that now's not the time for questions and quickly ignites his lightsaber and took a swing at the Inquisitor's leg.

His swipe misses as the Second Sister leaped away just before his lightsaber could touch her.

He tries to get up only to see the Inquisitor being flung towards the wall and embedded herself into it. Before he could react to it in any way, he felt himself being yank away from the ground, sliding all the way towards Galen's feet.

**-****0-**

"Huh, can't believe that worked." Galen muttered as he stare at his hands. All he did was think about what he wanted and it happened. Was using the Force suppose to be this easy?

Galen turn his attention away from his hands to the downed form of Cal. He was panting heavily as he tires to stand up with shaky legs. It was quite odd to see him being beaten around that back there since he had no problem keeping up with the Second Sister in the game. Then again, this isn't a game anymore so he suppose he can't expect everything to turn out like it should back there.

"You...you're strong in the force. I can sense it." The Second Sister commented as she pulls herself out of the wall and landed on her feet.

"Was that before or after I slammed you into the wall?"Galen replied with a smirk just as the Mantis arrived to the rescue. The ship hovered right behind them as the door opens and the same woman from before stood at the entrance.

"Get on board!" She quickly tells them, holding out a pistol in her hand.

"Cal, time to go. Get on quickly!" Galen ordered without looking away from the Inquisitor as she approaches with her lightsaber at the ready.

"What about-"

"I'll be right behind you so get going." Galen wave him off. The teen complies reluctantly and drags himself onto the ship.

"I must admit, I had been underestimating you." The Inquisitor said as she got closer. "But no matter. I won't make the same mistake twice." She declared, brandishing her lightsaber menacingly at him.

"You..." Galen began as he regarded her with a serious expression on his face, causing the Inquisitor to wonder just what it is that he's about to say. "Have a nice ass." He concluded with a nod.

Apparently, whatever it is that she was expecting him to say, that wasn't it as she tripped slightly upon hearing the absurd words that came out of his mouth.

Seeing his chance, Galen thrust his hand outward. _Force push with everything I've got._ Was his intent and a massive telekinetic wave shot forth from his palm. It was so large that the entire platform itself bend and buckled as the wave of pure Force energy travel past it. The sound of metal twisting and groaning entered his ears and he struggled to stay upright as the ground shook violently underneath his feet.

The Inquisitor was surprised and tried to shoot forth a Force push of her own in hopes that she could counter it. It was a foolish endeavor as she soon found out when her own was immediately smashed away and she was hit by Galen's and was carried away along with it.

"By the Force…." Galen muttered as he witness the destruction he had wrought just by simply using a Force Push. He knows that Galen is very overpowered but he has no idea that he would be this overpowered. Not knowing if this is a one time thing or not, Galen decided that it's time to retreat instead of admiring his handy work. He spun around and quickly boarded the Mantis.

"Hello there." Galen greeted the woman with a nod as he went past here. "Thanks for coming to save us."

The woman nodded back before shouting to the captain and closing the door.. "Alright, everyone's on board. Captain! Take off now!"

"Woah...how'd you do that?" Cal asked with awe in his voice, apparently having seen what Galen had done.

Galen merely offered him a shrug. "Instinct I guess?"

Cal was about to ask more but the ship suddenly lurched in it's flight, causing everyone to stumble around in the ship. Once they manage to regain their footing, they all rush towards the cockpit.

There were greeted with the sight of the Inquisitor sticking onto the window like a bug. She was using the Force to take control of the ship's controls, causing the Mantis to spin around wildly in the air.

"I've got this." Galen declared and started concentrating with his hand stretch forward. Once he got what he needed, he jerk his hand upward and the Inquisitor let out an ear piercing screech that caused everyone to cover their ears before she let go of the window and fell off.

With the Inquisitor gone, the Mantis managed to enter hyperspace without any further complications.

"What did you do?" Cal asked, shaking his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears.

"Well, you know that it's possible to do a lot of things with the Force right? All I did was solidified the Force into a small rod shape and shove it up her rectum."

Everyone just stared at him in stunned silence.

"Yeah, she's not going to be walking straight for a while." Galen declared with a laugh and everyone looked at him like he's crazy.

**-0-**

**Hey there. Hope you enjoy this story but I'm sorry to inform you that it's just a oneshot...for now anyway. I started this because I don't feel like working on my danmachi fic just yet and the plot bunny has been on my mind for a while so I thought, why not?**

**Well, I might work on it more depending on how well receive this story so who knows? It might became a full fledged story in the future. Anyway, please tell me what you think. I'd love to read your reaction to this story.**


End file.
